10 is Better Than 01
| published = eBook, June 2006 | pages = 140 | date = 2374 | ISBN =ISBN 1416533087 | omnibus=What's Past |}} What's Past, Book 5 (of 6) Introduction ;From the book description : ''2374: The planet Bynaus has always been a haven of order in a chaotic universe. Its inhabitants, the Bynars, live in harmony with computers, functioning in binary pairs to keep their society alive.'' :Two Starfleet officers arrive in an attempt to recruit Bynars for the Starfleet Corps of Engineers—but when one of the potential recruits is found dead, it's up to Citizen Services investigators 110 and 111 to determine the cause of death. But their investigation will lead them to a startling revelation that will rock Bynaus to its very core! Summary References Characters :0011 • 0101 • 0110 • 110 • 111 • 1001 • 1010 • 1100 • Alban Topar • Temperance Brewster • Orfil Quinteros • Henry Winter 10100 • 10110 • Napoléon Bonaparte • Data • God • Geordi La Forge • Leland Lynch • Marietta • Met'gi • Saint Peter • Tuparak Starships and vehicles : • Borg cube • • Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Beta Magellan • Building 891/45 • Building C81, Quadrant 4 • Bynaus • the galaxy • Grid 834/29 • • Quadrant 925, Building 381 • universe Bajor sector • Betazed • Cardassia • Centauri • Earth • Heaven • Mars • Starbase 74 • Starbase 511 • Starbase 620 • Starfleet Headquarters • Trexus V Races and cultures :Bajoran • Betazoid • Bynar • Human • Trill android • Borg • Illustrious Forebears • Pelapusian • unnamed races and cultures • Vulcan States and organizations :Building and Architecture Committee • Citizen Services • Citizen Services Emergency Division • Citizen Services Judiciary Committee • Citizen Services Regulatory Committee • Citizen Services Work Task Force • Daystrom Institute • Dominion • Federation • Judge Advocate General • Security Services • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Corps of Engineers • Starfleet Personnel Organization Ranks and titles :cadet • captain • chief engineer • commander • commanding officer • conn officer • counselor • diagnostician • doctor • engineer • ensign • investigator • lawyer • liaison • lieutenant • lieutenant junior grade • magistrate • officer • operations officer • police • scientist • security officer • senior officer • slave • sociologist • soldier Other references :19th century • adrenaline • animal • Archives of the Ancients • arteries • artificial intelligence • atmosphere • Basics of Starfleet Law • binary language • birthing chamber • blood • Borromean ring • brain • Bynaus Policy Statement on Federation Membership • centimeter • city • civilization • clone • coffee • colony • combadge • computer • converter coil • coolant • cotton • court martial • dance • database • data buffer • day • decade • diary • Digging to the Core of Earth • Dominion War • earring • empathy • engineering • • extinction • Federation Standard • fire • flower • funeral • genetic engineering • government • gravity • The Great Death • heart • hieroglyph • history • homeworld • hospital • hour • humanoid • kal-toh • kilometer • kiss • language • logic • lung • ''lupa-lupa'' pie • map • • mathematics • memory nodule • metal • meter • millisecond • minute • month • moon • Moorish mosaic • neo-Impressionist movement • news net • novel • On Bynaus:A Starfleet Orientation Guide • oxygen • padd • pasta • personal log • phaser • pie • planet • planetary positioning guide • plant • plasma modulator • polymer • pyramid • quadrant • quarters • radiation • rain • ration bar • robot • sawdust • science • second • sector • sensor • shackles • song • space • star • starbase • starship • stratosphere • stylus • sugar • suicide • synthetic heart • technology • time • toy • transparent aluminum • transporter • transporter pad • transporter room • tree • tricorder • turbolift • uniform • viewscreen • warp core • water • weapon • ''weloo'' tree sap • worm • year • zoo Timeline ;2374 Appendices Information *This eBook is the fifth of six in the SCE: What's Past miniseries, celebrating 2006's fortieth anniversary of Star Trek. Images Image:10 is better than 01.jpg|Cover image. Related stories Connections Distant Early Warning| after1= Many Splendors| type2= | series2= | subtitle2= | format2= | before2= | after2= | type3= | series3= | subtitle3= | format3= | before3= | after3= | typea= | author=Heather Jarman| formata= | beforea= Evolution| aftera=Most recent Star Trek story| prevpocket=The Killing Game | nextpocket=Wrongs Darker Than Death or Night | voyages1=| adbefore1= | adafter1= | voyages2=| adbefore2=| adafter2=| }} Category:SCE eBooks